Traditionally, the sampling component in the ion mobility spectrometer for detecting explosives and drugs is used for wiping samples from the surface of the sampled object, or absorbing the sample from the air by means of external forces, then the sampling component carried with the sample is disposed into the analysis chamber of the sampling device of the ion mobility spectrometer, the inner of the analysis chamber is heated from the outside of the sampler, such that the sample is heated passively so as to be separated from the sampling component for detection.
The traditional sampling components are usually objects such as paper sheets, flake articles, which are placed in the analysis chamber of the sampler and heated by heating the analysis chamber from the outside of the sampler so as to thermally parse the sample.
Since the sampling component is heated by heating the inner of the analysis chamber from the outside of the sampler so as to vaporize the sample, the heating time is long, thereby, the parsing and detecting efficiency is low. In addition, in order to effectively and quickly parse the sample and avoid preheating the inner of the analysis chamber every time the sample is parsed, the analysis chamber of the sampler is required to be in the high temperature working environment all along, i.e., the analysis chamber needs to be heated from the outside all along, which may result in increase of power consumption, even system malfunction of the sampler.